


He Doesn't Speak That

by aquarius_sun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_sun/pseuds/aquarius_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason that BB-8 can keep Poe's secret is because Finn simply doesn't speak droid. </p><p>A short and light something in which feelings grow and are explored and the things that would be lost in translation are understood through feelings. Kinda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Speak That

BB-8 came into the hangar chirping excitedly where Poe Dameron was cleaning his X Wing. BB-8 is one of a kind and Poe Dameron is arguably the best damn pilot in the galaxy and together they make a charming and efficient team. 

“Hey BB-8” Poe grins down at the orange and white droid before dipping his sponge back into the bucket of suds he's using to clean up his ship. BB-8 is a real asset as an astromech onboard during flights, running calculations and maintaining systems. BB-8 also makes an excellent conversation partner, and can often be found chatting away with Poe about one thing or another and in that way they can certainly be considered friends. 

Poe tells BB-8 commands and instructions but also anecdotes and secrets. Like how when he was a kid on Yavin 4, he and his parents lived on a ranch. Or about how he was considering growing a beard. Or even that he had a crush. 

BB-8 always listened attentively, making responses when appropriate, even asking questions or adding on. Concerning the matter of the crush, BB-8 tried and failed a few times to get any substantial info out of the pro pilot, but already knew very well just who was the object of Poe’s affection. 

\---

As much as it's possible for a droid to do so, BB-8 enjoys working alongside Poe Dameron who is inarguably a really great guy. After all of their time together, it became relatively easy for the little droid to pick up on certain cues and clues that indicated the pilot’s moods and actions. Ever since the incident on Jakku and Starkiller Base, and everything with Kylo Ren, Rey and Finn – Poe had changed. Especially after Ren and the ex-stormtrooper. His encounter with Kylo Ren had left him somewhat mentally and emotionally fractured, though subtly and practically imperceptible as a result of his constant brave front. But even when in low power mode in the corner of Poe’s quarters in the dark, BB-8 could sometimes hear him thrashing in his bunk, waking suddenly in the grips of yet another night terror. 

But in spite of all of the recent tumultuous events, there were also triumphs and there was also Finn. Formerly FN 2187, the storm trooper turned Resistance fighter had saved Poe on the base and he had fought for Rey and for everyone, the whole galaxy and for what was right. And he had nearly paid for it with his life. It's been some time now since Poe took in the painful sight of his new friend, lying nearly lifeless on the medical transport after the destruction of Starkiller Base. All thoughts of celebration for him were pushed aside for the sake of Finn who at that moment he knew he couldn't bare to lose. 

The nightmares got worse for a time. The dark aftershocks of Kylo Ren’s unauthorized invasion of his mind twisted and melded together with the desolate idea that his friend might not pull through, might not wake up. But eventually he did. And all the nights he spent in Finn’s hospital room, right by his side, watching and waiting paid off, because when he pulled out of his coma, eyes blinking into the light, Poe was right there, grasping his hand, letting him know that everything was fine. Everything was going to be alright. And he said it not just for Finn, but for both of them.

\---

Finn was a lot better now. He'd never be his old self again, but he was on his way to a really great recovery. Being the new guy in town wasn't easy, despite his hero status, and especially because of his origins. This led to many days spent dropping in on Poe, his closest and in a way only friend, when he was done with his new duties as part of the Resistance. Poe was always happy for the company. 

BB-8 chirped and whirred again. Poe looked first to the droid and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Finn. Slowly he looked up at him, an easy grin spreading across his face. “Finn, buddy!”

He called out, impatient for him to come closer before he jumped down from his step stool, dropping the sponge in the bucket and approaching his friend with a clap on the shoulder. 

“Hey Poe, ship’s looking good” Finn grinned back. It was so easy to do when met with Poe’s infectious energy, and most everyone agreed.  
Poe looked back at his ship as if he hadn't noticed and nodded, “thanks, gotta keep her shining bright”. And there was a twinkling in his eye and BB-8 looked between the two men and didn't need to run any calculations to know that Poe Dameron had a crush on Finn, but found it amusing to bring it up anyway. 

Poe was glad that Finn couldn't speak droid and didn't know a thing that BB-8 was saying just then. "Oh, what about Finn? Do you like him?"  
Flustered he shot a look at his little friend before whispering, “not now BB-8!”

“Huh?” Finn looked between them with curiosity, before Poe stretched his arm across his shoulders and guided him away from the hangar.  
Poe wondered, what about Finn? 

It felt so natural having his arm around Finn’s shoulder, for them to be that close. Slowly, he let him go, instead keeping a friendly space between them as they walked toward the base. 

\---

Sometimes Finn lingered late into the night in Poe’s cramped little room and they’d chat about everything and nothing. It never ceased to amaze Poe, and sadden him in equal parts, all of the life experiences Finn had been missing out on while under the First Order.

“You ever gone swimmin’ Finn?” he stretched out on his mattress, trying to stifle a yawn.  
“No, never” Finn admitted sinking further back into the surprisingly comfortable chair he’d moved close to Poe’s bed earlier when he first stopped in.  
“What! We gotta fix that. I know this planet, not too far from here, with some of the most beautiful beaches you can imagine. I’ll take you some time. I’ll teach you how to fish too!” he smiled, sleepily over at his friend, with his head resting on his hands folded under his dark, wavy hair.  
Finn smiled back, “I’d like that.”

They kept chatting even though it was late, but it soon became apparent that the conversation had turned one-sided with Poe finally giving in to sleep.  
“Poe?” Finn had been inspecting something on the bookshelf in the corner, waiting for a reply that was taking a little longer than usual. He approached the bed quietly, seeing just what he expected. Poe was fast asleep. So much so that he didn’t notice the weight of Finn’s body as he sat down on the mattress next to him. Hesitantly his hand moved toward Poe’s sleeping figure. There were times when Finn found himself gripped by this incredible urge to take the pilot up in his arms, to grab his hand, seize him by the shoulders, hold him in a long embrace. To touch him. Anywhere, any how. Somehow, he let himself move closer. Poe’s dark eyelashes cast beautiful shadows on his cheeks and this detail sent a strange thrill through Finn. He had felt it before. More and more often when he spent time with Poe, and especially when they were alone. That hand still lingered, hovering, until finally he dared to brush a lock of Poe’s hair from his forehead. The sigh that resulted set Finn on edge for a moment before he realized he was still sleeping, and that secret gesture remained just that. Or so he hoped.

He jumped when he discovered BB-8 rolling over to him. They seemed to stare at each other for a while before the spherical droid beeped.  
“What?”

The beeping continued before Finn cut in to reiterate that, “I don’t speak that, BB-8, I really don’t”  
BB-8 gave the impression of being exasperated, at least that’s what Finn figured from the somewhat familiar sound of a sigh.  
“Right well, I ought to get going”

More beeps followed and if Finn could only understand, he’d know that BB-8 was suggesting that he stay.

\---

The next few weeks saw less of the two men together. They were both caught up in their duties, but it had already been another few too many times that Poe had flown off on some dangerous mission and left Finn worrying about him in secret with no one to confide in. Not Rey, who was still away with Luke, or General Organa who was obviously too busy and a little too intimidating, and not even BB-8 who had of course gone with Poe.

That’s why when his X-Wing landed again safely, and reasonably unscathed, Finn ran to meet Poe just as he had that day long ago when he’d counted him for dead.  
Poe had hardly jumped down from his ship before he saw his friend and met him a little less than half way. They embraced again and they both inwardly noted the urgency and the satisfaction that followed.

“Buddy! I-”  
“Poe, you’re fine!”  
“What? Yeah! I’m fine, I’m more than fine,” he pulled back, his hands resting at Finn’s waist, “and I’m really happy to see you” he smiled again, looking closely at Finn. He was touched at the tears he found were beginning to well in the corner of both of their eyes and how good it felt to be missed. For a moment he considered kissing him, but thought better of it.

"I think Finn missed you."  
BB-8 chirped, idling nearby.  
“Well, I missed him too”  
“What?” Finn looked between the two of them before Poe stepped back, suddenly embarrassed.  
“Ah, I just, I missed you, Finn.”  
“I missed you too.”

Instead of stifling the urge this time, though there was no present danger necessitating it, Finn took Poe by the hand, much like he had Rey far away on Jakku, and ran. Poe followed with little protest, especially when he realized where he was leading them. He took the cue, fumbling to get the door open. When inside his room they stood quietly regarding each other before moving closer as if by tractor beam. Finn’s hands found their way to Poe’s waist just as their lips pressed together. He had no idea what he was doing but he knew it felt right. The kiss started off innocent enough, before devolving into teasing and something greedy. Finn found himself pressed against the wall, hands all over, closer than ever, with his heart beating like crazy. Poe halted his attack and chuckled into Finn’s neck. He considered that taking it slow for the first-timer would probably be the better thing to do.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time I think” Finn breathed.  
Kissing him on the neck a couple times, Poe smiled and Finn could feel it radiating off him, “me too.” His hands continued their roaming, resting at Finn’s hips as he leaned against him ever so slightly, sandwiching him with the wall. They smiled and kissed again, but less like they were drowning and more like they were trying to remember every fine and beautiful detail of when their lips touched.

Not programmed for tact, BB-8 chirped up, leaving them both wondering how long the little droid had been there to begin with.  
"It’s Finn, right? You have a crush on Finn. You two make a good match."  
Poe chuckled, “okay BB-8, go on, get out of here.”

Finn hugged Poe tightly and had no intention of letting go anytime soon. He didn’t know what BB-8 and Poe were always talking about, but he’d have to learn to speak droid one day, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago actually... Just wanted something short and sweet between m'boys. Might do something a bit steamier next time? Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
